


I Wish You Knew How I Felt About You

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hoya-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Sungjong, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Hoya, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong sighed."I wish I knew what other people really thought of me,don't you?"Howon shrugged."I guess so."(I love you,I love you,I'm so in love with you so much it's killing me.)
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	I Wish You Knew How I Felt About You

**2:15 PM**

"Do you know anyone that likes me Howon?"

Howon looks up in surprise at the sudden question."What do you mean?"He asks."I like you."Sungjong shook his head."No I mean like...romantically."

Howon tries to ignore the way his heart seems to sink into his chest at Sungjong's response.


End file.
